Himmel Fiktion
by kiwix3
Summary: Quand deux frère habite dans une seul maison, par un malheureux accidents. Mais dans cette illusion de bonheur une tâche va apparître


_C'était une nuit comme les autres, je rentrais de chez Emy. Ce soir là il faisait plutôt froid du au brouillard opaque qui régnait. J'avais peur qu'on me viole, non je n'étais pas une fille mais un garçon à l'apparence féminine. Ah peut être vient le tour de la présentation, je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz j'ai 17 ans, je vis avec ma mère, je suis Androgine-Rock (voir photo), j'ai un piercing à la langue à l'arcade sourcilière, mes parents sont séparé, j'ai un frère jumeau qui à un style très différent du mien, il est plutôt branché hip hop et moi rock. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Emy elle a 17 ans comme moi, on se connais depuis 2 ans. J'ai de très bon rapport avec ma mère par contre avec mon père c'est autre chose, il critique mon apparence me disant que je suis une tapette pas un mec, mais je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas parce que je me maquille et que je porte des habits moulant que je suis gay. Petite précision je suis très beau mon frère aussi sans vouloir nous venter. Mon frère a toute les filles a ses pieds, c'est un tombeur. Moi je suis plutôt relation durable que des one night . Ces conquête il les baises partout, dans les chiottes, par terre, sur les tables. Bref c'est un détail dont je peux faire passer. _

_Comme je le disais je rentrais seul avec cette peur au ventre quand soudain, une ombre apparue. Je me figea me demandant ce que c'était, quand elle approcha j'eus envie de courir mais mes pieds ne voulais pas obéir._

_-Du calme. Me lança une voix qui m'était familière. C'était Tom._

_-Tom que-est-ce que tu fous là ?!_

_-J'avais peur que tu te fasses violer, alors je suis venus surveiller. Il avait un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres._

_-C'est ça très drôle, tu sais je peux me défendre tout seul !_

_-Avec quoi? ton glosse?_

_-C'est ça, maintenant fous moi le camp. J'était énervé qu'il pensait que je ne pouvais pas me défendre._

_-Non, d'abord je te ramène chez maman._

_- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas besoin, et puis tu devrais rentrer chez papa, il doit s'inquiéter._

_-Ne t'en fais pas il est partit à une soirée, il reviendra pas avant un bon petit moment._

_-Bon ben je sèche, j'ai plus d'excuse pour que tu ne me raccompagnes pas_

_-Tu n'en n'a jamais eu Bill. Encore une fois il avait se sourire qui m'agaçait tant._

_Nous continuâmes notre chemin sans parler, chacun était dans ses propres pensés. Une fois arrivé à destination, il rompis le silence._

_-Bon ben je crois que c'est bon... enfin si t'arrive à faire un mettre sans te faire agresser ?_

_-Ta gueule pour voir?_

_-Bon bonne nuit Bill à demain_

_-C'est ça bonne nuit_

_Il s'approcha de moi, son visage près du miens. Pendant un instant j'eus crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais il se contenta de me faire la bise sur une joue, avant de partir en courant_

_Chapitre deux _

_Je rentrais chez moi en criant juste à ma mère que je n'avais pas faim et que je montais mon coucher. Le lendemain quand je me réveilla, j'été de bonne humeur et d'humeur à étudier. Je me prépara je me maquilla soigneusement, m'habilla en noir et rouge, pris soin de mettre mes plus beau bracelet clouté, et partit déjeuné. Je ne pris qu'une pomme car j'avais peu de temps devant moi avant que les cours commencent. J'attendis Emy au carrefour de la rue central comme tout les matins. Quand elle arriva, elle était autant de bonne humeur que moi._

_-Ah t'imagine, il est vraiment trop beau ton frère, t'as vraiment de la chance. Me dit-elle._

_-Mouais mais tu sais c'est mon frère, je ne fais pas attention à se genre de chose._

_-Tss tu devrais!_

_-Je ne suis pas gay je te signale!_

_-Ouais, je sais. Mais quand même regarde moi ça!_

_Heureusement que nous fûmes arrivé devant le collège, car elle ne parla plus de ça. La sonnette retentit marquant qu'il restait 5 minutes avant le début du cours. Puis la deuxième, j'été déjà assis à ma place. Emy à mes côtés et Tom devant moi. Le prof commença son cours, mais je n'écoutais pas, j'avais des notes excellentes même si je ne suivais jamais, ce qui étonnait tout les instituteurs. Soudain Tom se retourna pour me donner quelque chose._

_-Un billet? lui demanda-je à voix basse._

_-Ouais._

_Emy avait raison. Il était vraiment très beau. Stop Bill pas de se genre de pensé envers ton frère, t'es vraiment malade. Je pris le billet encore dégoûté par les pensés que je venais d'avoir. Je lus le petit papier._

_Hey si tu veux samedi soir on tu pourrais venir dormir_

_Je lui répondis rapidement, et lui redonna le billet._

_Ouais bien sur, je demande à maman_

_Il me le renvoya._

_ok_

_Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite, ma mère avait accepté. Et je me rendais chez mon père._

_Chapitre 3_

_Quand j'arriva chez Tom, je sonna. J'était anxieux de rencontré papa. Bref, je sonna et se fut mon frère qui ouvr._

_-Tiens, tu t'es pas fais violé? Il avait un sourire moqueur, qui m'agaçait mais qui en même temps me charmais._

_-N'en je voulais te laisser ce plaisir._

_-Oh comme c'est gentil, t'inquiète pas je vais le faire._

_Pendant un instant j'eus crus qu'il était sérieux. Ce qui ne me manqua pas de me mettre des horribles images dans la tête._

_-Papa est là? demandais-je anxieux._

_-Nan il est sortit, je sais pas ou il a pu aller._

_- Tant mieux j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça tête._

_- Pourquoi ? c'est parce qu'il se fous toujours de toi?_

_-Ouais ça me tue._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'il t'aime, enfin ... je crois._

_-Waou tu crois ?_

_-Bref viens on va mater la tv j'en ai marre de rester debout sur le seuil de la porte._

_-Il me prit par la main et me conduisis au salon._

_Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, il tenait toujours ma main. Je crois qu'il ne le faisais pas exprès. Mais même si cela était agréable d'être aussi proche de lui, c'était un peu gênant._

_-Tom. Finis-je par lui murmurer._

_-Quoi ?Il avait l'air absorbé par la série qui passait à la télévision._

_-Tu pourrais me rendre ma main?_

_-Oh désolé._

_Puis il l'as lâcha. Nous continuâmes à regarder la tv jusqu'à ce que nous eûmes faim. Il sortit du micro onde un plat qui avait déjà été préparé à l'avance._

_-Hum c'est toi qui la fais ce truc? demandais-je_

_-Ouais ce truc c'est moi qui l'ai fais _

_- Mh sans vouloir être méchant ça pas bonne mine_

_-Ben c'est raté pour le coup de la gentillesse. _

_Sur ces bonnes paroles nous nous mirent à table. La nourriture de mon frère n'avait pas vraiment bon goût même si je m'efforçais de la manger sans broncher. Quand nous eûmes finis nous passâmes au salon pour regarder un dvd, ben ouais quoi de plus original. Le film qu'il avait choisis était un film d'horreur, Wolf creek. Ca parlais d'un type fous qui massacre des pauvres voyageur sans défense. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant mon frère mais j'avais très peur XD. et ce fut au moment ou nous alliâmes nous coucher que je lui avoua mes craintes._

_-Tom. miaulais-je_

_- Que-est-ce qu'il y a Bill?_

_-J'ai les boules --'_

_-De quoi?_

_-Du type dans le film ..._

_-Bon ben vient, t'as cas dormir dans le même lit que moi si tu veux._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Nan c'est un immense mito. Bien sur que c'est vrai banane._

_-Merci._

_Je grimpa dans son lit et me mit près de son corps chaud. C'était agréable. Et bientôt je m'endormais proche de mon jumeau pour une nuit parfaite, presque parfaite._

_Pour la suite je voudrais 20 comms et si vous en mettez plus vous aurez le droit a un plus grand chapitre _

_Désolé, je préviendrais les gens demain je n'ai pas de temps ce soir bisous a toutes_

_Chapitre 4_

_Le matin quand je me réveilla, mon frère dormait encore. Je me leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait passé son bras autour de mon corps et avait enlevé son t-shirt. Je me sentais un peu gêné, mais je savais qu'il ne pensais pas à mal. Bref comme je disais, je me levais et filais à la salle de bain. Je me contemplais dans la glace, j'avais mauvaise mine. Mon maquillage avait coulé, mes cheveux étaient dans un état déplorable. Je partit chercher ma trousse à maquillage, et me prépara vite fais avant de descendre préparer le déjeuner pour mon frère. J'été dans la cuisine les mains dans le plat ( xD) quand j'entendis mon frère beugler._

_-BILLLL._

_-Quoi ? je ne supportais pas quand il faisais ça._

_-T'es où? me cria celui-ci _

_-EN BAS. Répondis-je aussi fort que lui._

_-ah, j'arrive._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il débarqua. Je le sentis derrière moi. Je me retourna pour voir ce qu'il voulait, et ce que j'aperçut me choqua. Il était nu..._

_-WAHHHH OO j'avais crié (bam bam bam mon petit coeur xD)_

_-Quoi? t'as jamais vu ma banane? _

_-C'est pas ça mais t'es cul nu dans la cuisine alors que je fais de la bouffe!_

_- Y a pas de quoi avoir peur, je te signale que t'as la même, on est jumeau. Il souriait, perversement. J'aimais ça, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre._

_-Ouais possible, mais maintenant, tu vas me ranger ton outil --'_

_-Ouais, mais je veux d'abord me doucher._

_-Ben je sais pas ce que tu attends._

_-Que tu me touches. Encore un de ses sourires._

_-Casses toi pd --_

_-Je paris que tu voudrais à mort hein ?_

_-Mais que-est-ce que tu as ces temps? Tu penses que, je vais toucher mon frère?_

_-Bill, tu sais bien que je rigole. L'expression de son visage avait changé, il avait du remords, enfin ... c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire croire._

_-Oui, bon ben de un la tête de chien battu ça marche pas, de deux va t'habiller, de trois c'est bon je te pardonne._

_-Ah t'es le meilleur !_

_Il me sauta dessus pour me serrer dans ces bras, je sentis ces partis génitales sur ma cuisse, même à travers mon pantalon. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de frissonner d'un certain plaisir... Mais bon pour le fun, il fallait que je l'engueule. XD_

_-TOMMMM!!_

_-Quoi? _

_-Retire t'as queue de ma jambes OO_

_Il s'éloigna de moi l'air un peu vexé, d'habitude personne ne le repoussais ainsi._

_-Ouais bon, vais en haut. me dit-il avant de repartir._

_Génial, je l'avais vexé. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Je me sentais coupable malgré tout._

_-Tom, viens voir, je suis désolé._

_je monta les escaliers qui montait à sa chambre ( je sais, dans chaque maison, leur chambre c'est à l'étage du haut XD) Il était assis sur son lit, il avait mis son pantalon, il était large comme d'habitude. Je m'approcha de lui avec prudence, j'avais peur qu'il me repousse comme je l'avais fais moi._

_-Tu m'en veux ? lui demandais-je_

_-Pour ?_

_-Ben parce que je t'ai repousser._

_-ça devrait rien me faire, t'es mon frère non?_

_-Oui j'imagine..._

_-Viens là. _

_Il m'attira contre lui, je m'assis sur ces genoux. C'est vrai que j'été bien avec lui, peut être que j'été en train de tomber amoureux de lui? Ou peut être que lui l'était déjà à mon égare?_

_Partie deux_

_On été déjà lundi, j'été assis à ma place et je faisais les devoirs que je n'avais pas fais ce week-end. Après avoir dormis chez mon frère vendredi, on été aller se balader dans le parc de la ville, c'était amusant, on faisait un concourt de celui qui jetait le plus de pierre dans l'eau en trente secondes, et j'avais perdu -- (immense déche) bref enfin j'avais pas eus le temps de les faire quoi. Et maintenant, je me dépêchais, pour ne pas avoir une heure de colle._

_-Alors comme ça on ne fais pas ces devoirs?_

_-Tom, tu vois bien que c'est pas le moment là --_

_-Ouais ouais, tu viens avec moi au parc?_

_-Ouais, si tu veux _

_-Génial !_

_-Oui bon maintenant, tu vas me laisser finir mes devoirs._

_Pour la suite je veux 25 comms, et si il y en a plus je met la suite demain ou bien lundi )_

_Voilà les amies xD bon je crois que la suite va être dans un moment car comme qui dirait j'ai fais une monstre mauvaise note à l'école !_

_Je vous expliques :_

_En suisse nous sommes jugés sur des notes qui vont de _

_1à 6_

_6 est la meilleure note_

_1 est la plus mauvaise _

_entre 1 et 6 il y a des demis _

_exemple 4.5 donne quatre et demi _

_etc puis dans mon canton (un canton c'est comme les départements en France)_

_Il y a des niveaux._

_le meilleur est P _

_le moyen est M_

_le mauvais est G_

_Je suis en M en français, et G en math, et En P en allemand. Pour ne pas descendre de niveau devons avoir minimum 4. Et pour monté il faut avoir un 5.50 presque un 6 voilà donc j'ai fais un 1.50 en français ,je vais me faire tuer par mes parents, moi qui voulait monté de niveau c'est raté, et comme il me reste encore une année d'école avant mon apprentissage. J'ai meilleur temps de bosser. Tout ça pour vous dire que ma mère et mon beau père vont me punir donc ça veux dire_

_-Plus d'ordinateur._

_-Plus de télévision ._

_-Plus de sortis ._

_-Plus rien quoi._

_ça veux aussi dire ._

_Travailler._

_travailler ._

_travailler._

_Mais ne vous en faites pas la fiction va être publier et vous aller être prévenus ! Graçe à une amie Sterben-ohne-dich. qui va peut être écrire sur l'ordi ce que je lui donne par écrit !_

_Voilà en vous remerciant de votre compréhension._

_Bisous merci à toutes !!_

_Pitite incruste (sterben-ohne-dich or fic-june-th.skaii)_

_Vila son prof n'a pas encore inscrit la note dans le carnet de devoirs (Il a oublié yiiya -) Ce qui veut dire que sa mère ne la verra pas. (Sauf si par un grand malheur le prof s'en rappelle TT)_

_Bon et sinon pour toi (créateur OU créatrice de cette fanfic, bah ouais le, la propriétaire n'a pas encore dit si c'était une fille ou un gars. Moi je sais mais je fais durer le suspens xDDDD)_

_Désoley pour l'incruste c'est pas ma fic --' Par en courrant se cacher sous son lit_

_Bisous quand même lectrice que je ne connais pas xD (quoi que c'est moi qui ai fait la magnifique pub pour que vous veniez lire sa fic mou ah ah ) _

_PS : En passant, passez voir ma nouvelle fic ! -- fic-june-th.skaii (pub powaa)_

_Chapitre 5_

_Le soleil tapait fort cette après midi là, il était déjà 16 heures et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. C'était toujours ainsi avec mon frère la notion de temps m'était inconnu._

_-Bill ! me héla celui-ci_

_-Ouais?_

_-Tu veux une glace?_

_-Moui, pourquoi pas. Après avoir marché longtemps, j'avais soif._

_-C'est moi qui te l'offre _

_-Je veux bien et je te dois quoi en échange? voyons ce que va répondre ce pervers_

_-Je sais pas..._

_-Bon ben je te ferais un bisous. _

_-D'accord !_

_Je m'assit sur un banc, et attendit mon frère revenir avec les glaces._

_-Voilà! me dit-il une fois revenu Je t'ai pris une glace au chocolat._

_-Merci. le remerciais-je._

_-Tu me dois quelque chose _

_-Oui, tu as raison :)_

_Je me levai( Tom était encore debout sa glace dans la main) et posa mes lèvres sur sa joue. Encore une fois ce contact me plaisais beaucoup., je savais que c'était mal, mais peux m'importais. Tout ce qui comptais en ce moment c'était Tom._

_-Tom, tu veux pas qu'on aille se promener?_

_-Oui, je veux bien _

_Je me levai, au moment ou il commençait à marcher, je lui attrapa sa main._

_-Que-es-ce que tu fais Bill?_

_-Tais toi et avance_

_Il parut un peut surpris mais, son angoisse laissa rapidement place à la normalité qu'était ce geste. Nous __déambulions__ sur la rive d'un petit étang, et certain passant nous fixais bizarrement, mais je m'en foutais Tom aussi. Certains ne disaient rien, croyant que j'était une fille ou n'étant pas homophobes. Il était 8 heures et j'était toujours chez mon jumeau, Il commençait à se faire tard déjà. J'été en train de regarder la télé quand je décida de partir._

_-Tom je vais y aller. Il est déjà tard, maman va s'inquiéter _

_-Ah... mais tu veux pas dormir avec moi?_

_-Euh... je doute que nos parents apprécient xD_

_-On est frère après tout ;)_

_-Oui, mais je préfère dormir chez moi cette nuit si tu veux bien_

_-D'accord..._

_Je me leva pris mon sac d'école posé au pied du canapé._

_-Bon ben j'i vais ..._

_Mon frère se leva me pris dans c'est bras, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, pendant quelques secondes, puis les retiras avec douceurs. _

_-Ciao bill_

_Chapitre 6_

_Euh Oo je rêve ou il vient de m'embrasser?! Il faut que je garde ton calme il n'a peut être pas fais exprès, ou bien si. Je savais très bien que nous deux on était pas comme les autres frères mais de la à s'embrasser! Bon il faut que je lui en parle --' ou peut être pas. Et si il était amoureux de moi, moi aussi peut être je l'aimais plus qu'un frère..._

_C'était les questions que je me posais sur le chemin de ma maison, tout était confus dans ma tête, mon coeur aussi ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais ma maison se rapprochais dangereusement et PAF je heurta la porte de plein fouet. voilà qui lui mettra de l'ordre dans les idées et du plomb dans la tête : l'écrivain mdr_

_Sous la violence du choque, je me retrouvais par terre. Je me releva, espérant que personne n'aurait vu cela. Voilà qui me fera une belle bosse et un bleu par la même occasion,Pensais-je._

_-Maman, je suis rentré. Criais-je dans le vestibule. Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. _

_-Hum, je me demande où ma maman est passé. Me murmurais-je à moi même._

_Je marchai en direction de la cuisine quand sur la table de celle-ci se trouvait un petit morceau de papier, écrit d'une écriture fine et gracieuse. Je le décolla (ouaich un post-it xD) et entrepris de le lire._

_Bill, je suis allé faire du shopping avec la voisine. Je rentre vers 22h30_

_Bisous maman_

_Génial, voilà qui me laisserai du temps pour manger devant la télévision pour une fois. J'ouvris l'armoire qui contenait des Corn-flakes, et m'en servis un bol. Je filai au salon regarder la télévision. Ce soir là, sur le câble, il y avait une de mes séries préféré. BREF _

_Quelques épisodes plus tard, J'éteignais l'appareil pour aller me coucher. je me démaquillai enlevais mes habits, et Hop je me glissais dans mon lit pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je regardais une dernière fois mon réveil. Il était 23h43, bizarre ma mère devait déjà être rentré... Elle devait sûrement être en train de manger avec la voisine dans un bon restaurant. Je m'endormais. Je ne me souvenais plus de mes rêves, juste du téléphone qui sonnait, j'entrouvris mes yeux fatigué et regarda mon réveille. 03h00 qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure pareil. Je descendis les escaliers avec une flemmardise déconcertante. Une fois le combiné en main je le décrocha._

_-Monsieur Kaulitz? m'appelais une voix inconnu._

_-Oui, c'est moi Qui y a t-il?_

_-C'est votre mère... Elle a eu un accident._

_-Quoi?? elle va bien?_

_-Je suis désolé Monsieur Kaulitz, Votre mère est décédé._

_-Vous rigolez ?! Ça va pas de faire ce genre de gag débile à une heure pareil ??_

_Mon coeur tomba comme un caillou dans ma poitrine. Ça ne pouvait être vrai..._

_-MAMAN ! appelais-je en criant._

_Personne ne répondit. Je posa le combiné sur la table et couru en haut de l'escalier. J'ouvris sa porte et rentrai dans une chambre... vide. Je redescendis l'escalier à toute vitesse reprenant le combiné, j'espérais que la personne au bout du fil n'avait pas raccroché._

_-OU EST MA MERE? Hurlais-je_

_-Monsieur Kaulitz, une voiture va venir vous cherchez, pour vous emmener à l'hôpital. _

_-Je veux ma mère. Je n'hurlais plus... je pleurais, espérant que ce n'était qu'une blague._

_-Habillez-vous, quelqu'un est sur le point d'arriver_

_Je raccrochais le téléphone sans dire au revoir. Je monta les marches en courant, Les larmes coulant sur mes joues comme des rasoirs tranchant une gorge brûlant mon coeur petit à petit. J'enfilais le premier vêtement qui me tomba sous la main. Je redescendis. Derrière la porte du vestibule, je voyais un taxi. Je sortis, sans même prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte de la maison. Je rentrais en trombe dans le véhicule. _

_-Où allons-nous? Oû est ma mère?_

_-Ecoute petit, on m'a juste donné l'ordre de t'amener à l'hôpital._

_Le taxi démarra, je pleurais, je ne me retenais pas, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Le trajet parus durer une éternité. Et quand j'arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, mon frère se tenais là avec mon père. Il tendit les bras et je me jeta dedans._

_-Bill. Me dit-il. En pleurant Maman est morte_

_Et là je sus que ma vie ne serait plus jamais là même._

_Chapitre 7_

_Cela faisais déjà trois semaine que j'habitais chez mon père, avec mon frère. Trois longue semaine que je ne dormais plus de façon normal. Toute les nuits, j'allais dans le lit de mon frère pour avoir du réconfort, pour ne pas pleurer. Notre père lui aussi n'était pas de très bonne compagnie en ces temps. L'enterrement c'était fait en petit comité privé. Ma mère avait dévié de sa route, et était rentré dans le mur d'une bâtisse sur le chemin de la maison, juste après avoir déposé la voisine chez sa soeur ( j'ai rien trouvé d'autre --)_

_Cette nuit, je me trouvais près de mon frère, dans ses bras. Il faisait bon, chaud. _

_-Bill, me dit-il _

_-Oui?_

_-J'ai chaud._

_-Et bien enlève t'es habis..._

_-Mais je suis en boxer déjà --'_

_-Ben. enlève le..._

_-T'es sur?_

_-Oui, va y avant que je change d'avis_

_Mon frère s'exécuta, pendant un instant, il se décolla de mon corps pour enlever son sous vêtement. Puis il revint. Quand il se rapprocha de nouveau de mon corps, je sentis son intimité ce coller contre le bas de mon dos._

_-Ça de gêne? me demanda-t-il soucieux._

_-Non..._

_J'adorais l'avoir contre moi de cette façon. Petit à petit, je sentis quelque chose se durcir sur mes fesses. OO oh non, c'est pas ce que je pense??_

_-TOM?_

_-Oui?_

_-Ne serais-tu pas en train de bander là?_

_-Si, pourquoi?_

_Je me retourna, ERREUR fatal, ce fut moi qui commençais à ressentir du plaisir pour mon frère. Ma virilité, se dressa, elle effleura à travers mon boxer celle de mon frère. Ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir intérieurement._

_-Bill, c'est trop dur... j'en ai marre._

_-De quoi Tom?_

_-J'ai envie de toi, de ton corps._

_-Moi aussi Tom... Mais ce n'est pas bien, nous sommes frère._

_-Je m'en tape, je veux être avec toi._

_Il commençait à m'embrasser dans le coup. Sa langue chaude contrastait à merveille avec son piercing froid contre ma peau douce et sucrée. Il me caressait le dos, le ventre, moi j'avais mes ongles manucurés planté dans son dos. Il commença doucement à me retirer mon caleçon, puis avec ça tête, il descendit le long de mon torse finement musclé. J'éprouvais tellement de sensations différentes. J'en avais marre d'attendre son corps m'appelait, comme un homme perdu dans le désert cherchant à tout prix de l'eau. Il était mon eau, je le savais. Je le poussa brusquement, un peu plus que ce que j'avais voulus. Même si il faisait noir, je pouvais voir, ou du moins sentir ses beaux yeux noisettes qui me regardaient étonné. J'était sur lui à présent, à califourchon. Nos deux virilités se rencontrèrent, il gémit, assez fort pour que je lui colle mes lèvres pour qu'il se taise. Il avait son sexe gonflé, dur, dressé. Je le pris d'une main, puis je m'assit dessus de façon à ce qu'il me pénètre. La sensation était plutôt désagréable, Mon frère lui par contre prenait son pied._

_-Bill, m'appela-t-il dans un souffle._

_-Ou...ii, j'avais la respiration saccadé, de la peine à parler._

_-Tu n'as pas mal?_

_-Si, mai...s ça... v..aa_

_-Dés que tu veux arrêter ou si tu te sens mal, dit le moi._

_-D'accord..._

_Je ne sentais plus le sexe de mon frère à présent. Juste une vague de chaleur, et une sorte de plaisir. Mon frère commença à bouger très doucement son bassin de haut en haut, ce que je ne remarquais pas au début. J'avais chaud, je transpirais, j'avais du plaisir. Dans cette danse que conduisait mon frère, Je me mis à me balancer à son rythme. Allant de plus en plus vite nos deux corps, fusionnait, comme une somptueuse symphonie. Je commençais à sentir mon plaisir monté, J'accélérais la cadence. Mon frère m'imita. Il s'immobilisa, puis dans un dernier murmure._

_-Je t'aime..._

_Il se libéra en moi. Je sentis son liquide se répandre en moi, Je me libéra de son sexe pour m'allonger à son côté. Mais ce ne fut pas comme dans les films ou on s'endors... à la place de cela, je pensais. _

_Chapitre 8_

_Avoir couché avec mon frère n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je me sentais coupable, c'était comme si j'avais trahi quelque chose en moi. Même si tout le deux nous étions inséparable plus que jamais, et que j'était heureux. Il y avait quand même une chose qui me gênait. Personne n'était au courant pour nous deux, dans l'école nous tâchions d'être discret, même si parfois quand personne ne regardait. Il me m'embrassait, tendrement. J'avais envie de partager mon secret avec quelqu'un, et je pensais le faire avec Emy. souvenez vous c'est la meilleure amie de Bill, voir chapitre 1 Ce soir là, après un long moment que nous n'avions plus parlé, je me rendais chez elle. J'était un peu nerveux, je ne voulais pas quelle le prenne mal, ou ne veuille plus jamais me parler. J'était devant sa porte, j'hésitais encore, puis pressant contre la sonnette. Puis je me décida, Quelques instants plus tard, Emy arriva. _

_-Salut Bill, me dit elle en souriant._

_-Salut_

_-Tu voulais me parler hein! je sais j'ai pas pu aujourd'hui au collège._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en vie _

_-Bon viens rentre, on va dire sinon que j'héberge un clodo. _

_Elle me laissa passer en premier, puis elle ferma la porte. Sa maison était de taille moyenne, et sa chambre était derrière la salle de bain de ses parents. je sais c'est pas important xD Dans sa chambre il y avait mille poster de plusieurs groupe de rock que je ne connaissais pas._

_-Bon déballe moi ce que tu voulais me dire. Me dit elle soudain le regard grave._

_-Bon, tu sais que j'habite avec mon frère maintenant?_

_-Oui, jusque là rien de nouveau..._

_-Bref il y a quelques jours de ça, j'ai comme qui dirait..._

_-Va y. Elle était tellement exité qu'elle ne tenais plus en place._

_-j'aicouchéaveclui. J'avais dit cela d'une traite sans pouvoir articuler, mais malgré ça elle avait compris._

_-QUOI?? xD t'as couché avec ton frère??_

_-Ne m'en veux pas --'_

_-Ben, pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Mais c'était bien? J'en reviens pas xD toi couché avec le sexe symbole du collège, qui n'est d'autre que ton frère._

_-En résumé, c'est ça..._

_-Bah, tu fais ce que tu veux... ne t'en fais pas ça restera entre nous _

_-Merci..._

_La soirée ce passa normalement, je rentrais vers 7 heure et ce fut mon père qui m'accueillit à l'entrée._

_-__S__alut, Bill. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il était différent à mon égare._

_-Salut papa..._

_-Je sors, je reviens plus tard._

_Je pense que le fait d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui lui était chère lui a fait un électrochoc. Se dire que ça aurait pu arriver à un de ses fils._

_-Tom, je suis là. hélais-je_

_J'entendis, quelqu'un descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. C'était mon frère, il me sauta littéralement dessus, m'embrassant avec passion. Son haleine fraîche et son irrésistible parfum, me donnait de la peine à me contrôler._

_Chapitre 9_

_-Tom, t'as fais quoi à bouffer? lui demandais-je en m'écartant doucement de lui._

_-Euh c'est trop tout ce que tu as à me dire ?_

_-Fais moi l'amour sauvagement! Je rigolais bien sur, mais il prit vraiment ça au sérieux._

_-D'accord, dit-il en déboutonnant son baggy._

_-Tom, je rigolais --, j'ai faim c'est pas le moment._

_-Moi aussi, j'ai faim. regard de pervers_

_-Non Tom pas maintenant, en plus papa va sûrement rentré._

_-Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu? Ça fais des semaines qu'on la pas fait._

_-Tom, on est frère... _

_-Je sais. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, me prit dans ses bras. _

_Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, pourquoi tout devait être compliqué? Il rompit notre étreinte, et je me dirigea main dans la main en direction de la cuisine. Ce soir là je me prépara du riz avec des tranches de viandes congelé, que je réchauffa au micro-onde. Je mangea devant la télévision, coucher entre les jambes de mon frère. Quand le cliquetis de la porte nous interpella. C'était mon père qui rentrait, mieux valait qu'il ne nous trouves pas dans cette position. Je n'imaginais même pas sa réaction --' Je me dépêcha de me mettre à une distance correcte de mon frère._

_-Salut, les enfants._

_-Salut. Nous écriâmes en coeur Tom et moi._

_-Vous avez manger?_

_-Ouais, répondis-je._

_-Bon, ben je crois que je vais me coucher..._

_-Bonne nuit_

_-Bonne nuit_

_Environ une heure plus tard, je monta avec mon frère dans ma chambre. Cette nuit il dormirait avec moi et pour une fois dans ma chambre xD. Mon frère voulu se mettre au lit tout habiller._

_-Que-est-ce que tu fous? lui demandais-je_

_-Ben, je vais au lit..._

_-Tu comptes te mettre dans le même lit que moi habillé?_

_- Ben oui... mais je croyais que tu voulais pas de truc x_

_-J'ai pas dit ça ! m'enflamais-je _

_-Ah, ben j'ai pigé ça!_

_-Ta intérêt à te déshabiller et vite._

_-D'accord,_

_-Enfin attend._

_Je me plaça derrière lui, et le poussa sur le lit. Je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui. J'entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt XXL d'abord. Puis, vint le tour de lui déboutonner son baggy. J'avais tellement envie de son corps, de son sexe, de sa chaleur. _

_-Bill, je sens que tu es d'humeur cochonne tout d'un coup P_

_-Non, c'est juste que j'aime dormir avec toi seulement si t'es en boxer. Plutôt crever que de lui avouer que j'avais envie de lui maintenant._

_-D'accord, et pourquoi là tu es en train de me tripoter nerveusement à travers mon boxer?_

_OO oups c'est vrai maintenant qu'il le disait --, c'est vrai que c'était zarbi. Il n'était plus que en boxer, et j'était toujours sur lui. _

_-Bon d'accord, je veux bien... m'exaspérrais-je_

_-Je le savais !_

_Je mis ma main manucuré dans son boxer moulant, la réaction de se fit pas attendre. Puis comme je n'en pouvait plus d'attendre je lui enleva de suite ainsi que le mien par la même occasion. Cette fois ce fut lui qui pris les devants, même si j'aimais dominé cela ne me gêna pas. Il se coucha sur moi à l'enversle 69 quoi il entreprit de me mettre son sexe dans ma bouche et le mien dans la sienne. Au début je fut un peu étonné par tant d'audace de sa part, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Ce n'était pas horrible. Plus je faisais des mouvements rapides avec ma langue sur sa virilité, plus il accélérait avec le mien. Bientôt je me sentais au bord de la jouissance. Je retira son pénis de ma bouche, et l'averti. Mais il ne prêta pas attention à ce que je dis, et quand le liquide de mon plaisir sortit, il le recueillis avec sa bouche. Je fis pareil avec le sien. _

_-Ah fréro. Me dit-il. Tu suces si bien, jamais quelqu'un ne me donnais autant de plaisir._

_-Tom, j'aime pas quand tu dis ça ça fais trop pervers._

_-Meuh nan _

_-Bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, on peut dormir?_

_-éè hey toi aussi t'en avait envie ! Et oui on peut dormir si c'est cela que tu souhaites._

_-Tsss, bonne nuit._

_Je me serra encore plus fort contre lui, quand j'entendis la sonnerie d'un téléphone. _

_-Bill, t'aurais pus éteindre ton natel TT_

_-Qui te dis que c'est le mien!_

_-Ben, facile j'ai pas une sonnerie si minable que ça --_

_Je ne dis plus rien, je me leva et alla prendre mon portable. Sur le petit écran il y avait inscrit:_

_Vous avez un nouveau message_

_Je le lus rapidement._

_Demain, faut qu'on cause, et pi on ira acheter des chips --' bisous je t'adore_

_Emy_

_Chapitre 10!_

_-Bon, c'est quoi ce bordel Emy? lui demandais-je impatient le lendemain._

_-Quel bordel? elle avait l'air innocente, elle rangeais ses cahiers. C'était déjà la fin des cours._

_-Ne joue pas l'innocente! A cause de toi j'ai pas bien dormi --_

_-Oh, tu sais c'est juste un mec, il me plaît beaucoup._

_-Je peux savoir qui c'est?_

_-Bon, en fait j'ai fais un truc qui fallait pas --_

_-Je lui ai dit que tu voulais lui demander un truc sur les math vu que t'es nul._

_-Mais, mais OO c'est pas vrai! Je suis le meilleur de ma classe. C'est Tom qui est à chier --'_

_-Bon, ben maintenant t'es nul à chier _

_-Et je peux savoir de quel mec il s'agit?_

_-Jonh Black --oui je sais xD_

_Saturation de cerveau Oo._

_-Quoi?! t'as vu comme il est canon? Tom, va me tuer! Et je peux savoir à quoi sa va te servir vu que c'est à moi qu'il va "enseigner" les math?_

_-Ben, c'est pour ça que moi non plus, j'ai pas bien compris certains trucs _

_-Bon, je veux bien t'aider... MAIS ne le dit pas à Tom, il risque de péter un plomb._

_-Oui c'est entendu._

_Nous bavardâmes longuement à la cantine, même un peu trop, car tout les élèves étaient déjà partis._

_-Merde, Emy -- on va être en retard._

_Nous partîmes en courant de la cafétéria. Nous bifurquâmes dans le couloir de l'aile droite, puis enfin nous arrivions dans notre salle de cours. Par chance le prof n'était pas arrivé. Nous nous assîmes, je remarquais que Jonh Black nous fixais. Je ne dus pas être le seul, car Emy détourna vite les yeux et se concentra sur moi._

_-Il est beau hein? Me demanda-t-elle._

_-Ouais, il se défend bien._

_Tom, avait entendu. Il se retourna mécontent._

_-Qui c'est qui se défend bien? il était en colère -- Bravo Bill!_

_-Personne... lui répondis-je_

_-Roh Tom, fais pas ton jaloux. Si tu veux savoir on parle de Jonh Black..._

_-Je peux savoir que-est-ce qu'il a de beau?_

_-Et bien, disons qu'il est musclé, il a une gueule d'ange, euh et pi il a une de ces voix OO . Lui répondit-elle radieuse et rêveuse._

_-Et un sacré petit cul. Ajoutais-je dans un murmure, que Tom bien sur dut entendre --'._

_-Biiiilll! _

_-Quoi, je rigole! Tu sais bien que c'est toi le plus beau. Je savais comment le calmer._

_-Mais oui Tom, laisse ton frère respirer._

_-Je le laisse respirer, c'est juste que j'aime pas quand il regarde les autres hommes que moi!_

_-Qui te dis que je regardes les autres. En plus toi aussi tu regardes des femmes! Et j'aime un seul mec c'est toi ! Et je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les femmes!_

_-Mouhahahaha... très drôle Bill. Me dit Emy. En attendant tu es amoureux de ton frère._

_-No comment--, _

_Le prof arriva et coupa court a cette discussion en commençant la leçon. Après la fin du cours, Emy m'invita à aller chez elle, je demanda la permission à mon frèresinon il fait une crise de jalousie maladive-- _

_-T'as qu'a venir avec me lui dit-elle._

_-Vous allez faire quoi...?_

_-Ben acheter des chips, et un peu de shopping je pense... lui répondit-elle_

_-Oui, Tom tu n'as qu'a venir avec nous. lui demandais-je_

_-Ben... disons que j'ai plein de devoirs..._

_-Ouais l'excuse! lui dit Emy_

_-Je te jure ! --_

_-Bon, tant pi... on se revoit à la maison. Répondis-je à la place de Emy, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur ses lèvres. _

_-Ouais c'est ça._

_Nous étions dans le bus, quand Emy se figea._

_-Que-est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je-_

_-Regarde il y Jonh!_

_-Et?_

_-Il vient vers nous. Me dit elle paniqué._

_En effet, il s'approchait de nous. Il était vêtu d'un polo bleu clair ainsi que d'un pantalon beige._

_-Salut... euh je me demandais si je pouvais m'asseyez avec vous..._

_-Euh oui bien sur répondis-je un peu dans les vapes._

_Emy, ne parlait toujours pas. Jonh me fixais, et quand je croisa ses magnifiques yeux marrons, mon coeur eus un raté._

_Voilà voilà XD cette fois je vais être moins gourmand -- je demande comme d'habitude 25 commentaires... merci à toutes d'être là pour moi grâce à vous j'ai vraiment beaucoup de plaisir d'écrire!_

_Chapitre 11_

_je me sentis rougir comme une rose rouge, je détournais vite les yeux._

_-Euh, alors Bill... c'est quand que je dois t'aider pour tes maths? me demanda-t-il._

_-Quand tu veux... je ne le regardais pas, je n'osais pas. Il était trop beau._

_-Et bien, disons que demain après-midi ce serait cool. Ah cette voix OO_

_-D'accord je veux bien, et euh Emy, aurait aussi besoin d'aide..._

_-D'accord prend la aussi, alors demain à 15h30 après les cours dans la salle de bio?_

_-Okey ça joue..._

_-A demain. dit-il en se levant pour descendre du bus._

_Emy me regarda avec de grands yeux._

_-Ahhhh t'as vu comme il est sexe OO, j'en reviens pas t'as vu comme il te matait ?_

_-Disons, que oui mais que non je te le laisse._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Tu sais très bien que si je fais un seul truc avec lui tu vas péter un plomb et puis j'ai Tom. Pas question de le tromper avec je ne sais quelle premier blaireaux._

_-Ecoute toi on dirait une de ces petites vieilles! me dit-elle en rigolant._

_que dal ! --_

_oh que oui Bill. Et ne le nie pas, Jonh te plaît et tu le sais._

_C'est pas une raison pour tromper Tom!_

_Oui, t'as raison..._

_Le bus s'arrêta, et nous descendîmes de celui-ci. La ville était plutôt petite mais elle fourmillait de magasin en tout genre. Mon préféré, vendait des vêtements rock. Celui d'Emy lui vendait plutôt des choses classe et élégante. Grosse précision : Emy est une bourge xD Nous rentrâmes dans un petit magasin qui vendait des sucreries, Emy se dirigea vers le fond de la petite échoppe. _

_-Regarde! me dit-elle toute excitée, en tendant un tas de bonbon attachés les un aux autres._

_-Euh... waouw, des bonbons..._

_-Mais non -- c'est un string en bonbon... _

_-Et que veux tu que je fasses avec ce machin?_

_-Et bien, t'es si innocent que ça? Elle avait un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres._

_-Disons, que ...AH MON DIEU. Tu veux que je mette ce machin en bonbon pour Tom?_

_-Bien... t'es pas si innocent que ça pour finir. _

_-Ha tu crois quoi mais tu crèves que je mette ce genre d'horreur !_

_-Roh tu n'as aucune suite dans les idées--_

_Nous continuâmes de marcher en ville, bientôt la pluie ce mit à tomber. Nous prîmes le prochain bus pour rentrer. L'arrêt de bus était proche de ma maison. J'i arriva assez vite, A mon arriver, Tom était avec un de ses amis, je les salua._

_-Salut, Ah ça voulais dire que je n'aurais pas de bisous tout de suite --._

_-Salut Bill, je te présente Ryan, il est plus vieux que nous_

_-Salut..._

_-Salut. me dit-il_

_-Euh... et vous faites quoi tout les deux?_

_-et bien ... on joue à la poupée ça se voit pas?_

_-Très drôle Tom. Bon je monte, j'ai une tonne de truc à faire._

_-Ok bye_

_-Ouais salut. Me dit Ryan_

_Tant de froideur de la part de mon frère m'énervait, bon il ne pouvait pas non plus m'embrasser devant son pote... Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. En fait, je n'avais rien à faire. Alors je téléphona à Emy pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie._

_Chapitre 12_

_-Allô, Emy?_

_-Non le pape, tu veux que se sois qui d'autre --._

_-T'énerve pas ! Je me demandais si tu vouais pas venir..._

_-Et pourquoi? Tom est pas là hein?_

_-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est qu'il est avec un pote et pi il m'a même pas demander comment était ma journée ni rien..._

_-Tu vas pas lui chier une latte pour ça quand même?_

_-Si... _

_-Bon j'arrive, je me prépare et je suis là._

_Elle raccrocha le combiné et puis je m'assit sur mon lit, pour l'attendre. Je n'entendis pas la sonnette, car elle entra dans ma chambre sans que j'eus besoins d'aller lui ouvrir._

_-Bon, où est le problème? Me demanda-t-elle_

_-Bah, c'est le copain à Tom..._

_-Quoi... ne me dit pas que tu flashes dessus?_

_-Euh non ! Mais tu crois que Tom lui a dit pour moi?_

_-Mh... non, disons que les mecs sont moins tolérant que les filles niveau homosexualité ou toute autre chose qui sorte de l'hétérosexualité._

_Ah, tu crois que un jour on pourra s'afficher avec Tom?_

_Mh, disons que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit._

_Et pourquoi?_

_Ouvre les yeux, vous allez vous faire taper. Et pas qu'un peu!_

_Ah, oui t'as sûrement raison... Tout cela effondrais mes idées de balades main dans la main avec mon frère au collège._

_Ne lui en veux pas Bill, tu sais lui il a toujours eus une réputation de baiseur de femme pas d'homme. Alors si il sort avec un mec et qu'en plus c'est son frère qui plus est encore jumeau... ça va être le clash total._

_Merci Emy, heureusement que tu es là!_

_Mais c'est tout naturel, bon vient maintenant on va dehors._

_Tu veux faire quoi?_

_On n'a qu'a aller courir dans un champ._

_Oui, bonne idée_

_nous descendîmes les escaliers, puis quand je passa vers le salon je bougea bien mon fessier de manière à provoquer Tom et à semer le trouble._

_J'eus juste le temps, d'entendre._

_-hey Tom, c'est normal que ton frère bouge son cul en marchant pour que tu le mattes?_

_Nous étions dehors, j'était ravis de mon petit plan. Avec ça Tom serait vraiment mal et devrait s'expliquer avec moi et puis... p_

_-Emy! J'avais eus une brillante idée_

_-Quoi?_

_-Viens on va en ville!_

_-Pour faire quoi, on est déjà aller il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça._

_-Tu sais le string en bonbon?_

_-Ouais..._

_-Ben, je vais l'acheter._

_-Ah ben voilà une bonne raison. Bouge il y a un bus à 34_

_Nous partîmes en courant pour attraper le bus qui arrivait déjà, une chance que j'habitait près de l'arrêt de celui-ci. Le voyage passa assez vite, par chance quand nous arrivâmes la boutiques était encore ouverte._

_-Bon, tu vas l'acheter? Lui demandais-je_

_-Et pourquoi ce serai à moi de l'acheter, c'est pas moi qui vais le mettre._

_-Oui, mais je suis un mec. Et les mecs qui achète des strings en bonbon c'est pas très courant._

_-Ok, ok, je mis colle... quel trouillard tu fais._

_Je lui passa l'argent et elle décrocha le paquet qui contenait le sous-vêtement en bonbon, et l'amena à la caisse._

_-Bonjour. Dit-elle au vendeur qui la regardait soupçonneux_

_-Bonjour, 46 euros s.v.p_

_Elle lui tendit mon billet de 50 puis il lui redonna le reste. Quand nous étions sur le point de partir de la boutique, elle lança une petite phrase qui me fit honte et qui amena le regard de tout les gens du magasin._

_-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pour mon copain. à prendre dans les deux sens, sois pour Bill ou bien pour son mec à elle qui n'existe pas... genre il met un string et et OK je me tais --_

_-Emy!_

_-Quoi? elle avait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres._

_-Je te hais --'_

_-Moi aussi. Me dit-elle en me lançant le sac en plastique qui contenait mon achat._

_Chapitre 13_

_-Biilll!! C'était mon frère il était dans une colère noire._

_-Oui?_

_-T'as foutus un immense bordel!_

_-Quand?_

_-Avant quand il y avait Rayan._

_-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais. innocence incarné XD_

_-T'as roulé le cul pour que je matte!_

_-Ah ça... xD_

_-Ben le ça comme tu dis, à fait que Rayan te croit gay --_

_-Hou... je crois que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit._

_-Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'on va se faire frapper et pas qu'un peu si les gens savent qu'on est pd et en plus qu'on sort ensemble._

_-Et si ça met égal?_

_-Et bien, disons que à moi ça ne l'ai pas._

_-Et tu es allé où avec Emy?_

_-On était en ville. Mon ton était devenu plus froid._

_-Pour faire quoi? Vous y êtes déjà aller, il y a quelques jours à peine._

_-Achetez un truc, qui te fera peut être plaisir._

_-Oh, c'est quoi? Son intérêt avait grandi d'un seul coup._

_-Mh, je ne sais pas si je vais te le montrer..._

_-Et pourquoi donc?_

_-Et bien.. disons que pour ça il faut que tu sois très sage._

_-Alors comme ça, Monsieur fais des caprices. Dans ces yeux couleurs marrons, je vis s'animer une petit flamme malicieuse._

_-Monte dans ta chambre tu verras, j'arrive tout de suite._

_-D'accord! Il monta les escaliers presque en courant._

_Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec mon achat. je me déshabilla et retira mon boxer. J'enfila le sous vêtement de bonbon, il n'était pas vraiment très confortable. Ça me serrait les bijoux de familles, et j'avais l'impressions que j'était tout collant. Je remis mes habilles par dessus.faut laisser le plaisir à Tom de tout arracher mdr_

_Puis je monta, quand j'arriva dans la chambre de mon frère, il était couché sur le lit son t-shirt par terre. Il avait juste encore son baggy._

_-Je voulais te laisser le plaisir d'enlever quelque chose. Me dit-il_

_-Oh, ne t'en fait pas. Ça ira._

_-Et ma surprise, elle est où?_

_-Elle va venir, sois patient._

_Je m'avança vers lui, il était plus beau que jamais. Il écarta les jambes, je me glissais entre elles. Nous commençâmes à nous embrasser, j'était sur lui, il me tenait avec force contre son corps. Je sentais sa virilité dressé, Il l'appuyait bien contre ma jambe. La mienne, n'était pas dans un meilleur état, même si elle n'avait pas de place dans le sous-vêtement que je portais. _

_-Bill, tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai envie de toi. me dit-il en décollant ses lèvres des miennes, avant de reprendre avec frénésie notre baiser. _

_Je me déshabilla, je commença à enlever mon t-shirt, puis à déboutonner ma ceinture sans m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Il me retourna sur le dos, puis commença à humer l'odeur de mon corps. Il me lécha de haut en bas, savourant chaques parcelles et recoins de mon anatomie. Puis, enfin vint le temps ou il s'intéressa à mon pantalon. Il commença à défaire la fermeture éclair avec délicatesse, j'était digne d'une vraie princesse xD désolé mais le rime à deux balles était primordial XD oh encore un autre rime ! xD_

_Puis quand enfin celle-ci, fut ouverte, il descendit mon vêtement. Gentiment. Il découvrit mon cadeau._

_-C'est donc ça mon cadeau? Me demanda-t-il-_

_-Oui, ça ne te plais pas? _

_-Oui, ça me plaît, tu sais faire plaisir toi._

_Je ne répondit pas, il me léchait le nombril, puis il s'attaqua au string de bonbons. Il suçota le fil vers ma hanche gauche, puis le croqua. Il avala goulûment les quelques bonbons qu'il avait pu attraper. Avec ses dents, il cassa le fil, puis mon sexe à moitié dévoilé, il s'attaqua au deuxième fil. Il réussit à le casser avec autant de faciliter que le premier. Mon string céda, montrant mes parties génitales à mon frère. Il caressa mon sexe de haut en bas avec son index. Puis il porta son doigt à sa bouche, puis repassa sur mon pénis. Celui-ci, se durcit sous l'effet. mon frère entreprit de le caresser avec ses deux mains, puis avec sa langue. De mon côté j'était en plein extase. Il commença à me masturber délicatement, mais j'en voulais plus. je lui pris la main et l'agita deux fois plus fort sur mon sexe. Puis je le laissa oeuvrer seul. Il faisait des mouvements si agréable, que bientôt je ne me sentis plus sur terre. Mon esprit était ailleurs, au septième ciel. Dans un dernier cris, je me lâcha sur la main de mon frère. Il lécha mon sperme sur sa main. Je me redressa, puis me mis par dessus lui, à califourchon. C'était ma position préféré, J'aimais dominé, autant que mon frère. Je léchais sa peau au goût sucré et à l'odeur cristalline, puis je commença à lui mordre les tétons. Ce qui ne lui déplu pas, car il appuyait ma tête sur ceux-ci, sans se rendre compte qu'il m'étouffait. Peut être qu'il était un peu sado-maso? Avec mon bassin, j'entreprenait les mouvements qu'il fallait. Je sentais son sexe dur sons mes fesses, j'aimais ça, j'accélérais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Puis ne tenant plus, le voulant à tout prix en moi. Je lui arracha littéralement son pantalon. Je le déboutonna à une vitesse incroyable, et l'envoya valser par dessus le lit ou nous trouvions. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il y avait encore son boxer. Je me retira de dessus mon frère, pour mettre ma bouche à hauteur de sa virilité. Et par dessus son boxer moulant, je la mordillais doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Et j'avais raison, il était sado-mazo! xD D'un coup de dents, je lui enleva son sous-vêtement. Découvrant son sexe durcit par mes coups de dents, j'eus encore la même envie, le sentir en moi._

_-Tom,_

_-Oh Bill, t'arrête pas,_

_Il me fourra la tête dans ses parties génitales -- _

_-TOM! M'énérvais-je_

_-Quoi??_

_-J'ai envie de faire l'amour là._

_-Ben, on est pas en train de le faire?_

_-Ça c'est des préliminaires--_

_-Ah, ouais juste. _

_-T'as une capote?_

_-Bien sur, dans le tiroir de ma commode._

_J'entreprit de passer par dessus lui, en lui frottant mes bijoux de familles sur la figure. J'ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, et trouva un paquet énorme. J'en pris une, et retourna à ma place. Je défit le paquet d'emballage, et la déroula sur son pénis. _

_-Waouw, vous avez-vus ça! Un servie gratuit xD_

_-Tait toi Tom, tu gâches tout --_

_Je me retourna, de façon à être à quatre pattes. Je sentis ses deux mains se placer sur mes reins. Puis doucement, il effleura mon anneau de chaire. _

_-C'est bon Bill? Je peux y aller?_

_-Ouais, mais va y mollo la dernière fois j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais crever--_

_-Hey c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui est aller trop vite._

_-Silence, ne me contredis pas xD_

_Il me frappa la fesse de sa main, genre ta gueule xD Puis de son grand sexe long et dur et aussi large xD, il me pénétra. Il mit tout d'un coup, allant progressivement. La douleur était énorme, je ne dis rien. J'essayais d'apprécier ce moment intime avec mon frère. Cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois que nous faisions l'amour. Quand je commençais à peine à m'habituer, mon frère accéléra de plus en plus, me défonçant violemment. _

_-TO..MM ! tentais-je de crier._

_-Quoi? me dit-il sans s'arrêter de me faire l'amour._

_-Tu... m..e ..fai..s ...m..alll!_

_-Désolé !_

_Il ralentit la cadence._

_-Est-ce mieux?_

_-Oui, m..erci_

_Tout d'un coup c'était devenu si agréable. Je me décolla de mon frère, et puis le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le dos. Je m'assit sur son sexe, Il écarta les jambes. Il accompagnait mes mouvements de bassins avec les siens. Puis quand il sentit le plaisir monter en lui, il accéléra, si fort que je me sentis à décoller. Je ne sut pas si c'était la douleur, ou bien le plaisir. Tout ce que je sentis, se fut sa laitance se répandre en moi. Me décollant de lui, je me coucha à sa côté. Il me tendit sa main, je la pris, je nicha ma tête dans son coup. Puis, il posa ses lèvres une dernières fois sur mon front._

_Chapitre 14_

_Je m'approchais de la de la fenêtre, tout était encore sombre. On était le matin, encore très tôt. Mon frère dormait encore, il était beau. Je le regardait dormir, je me recoucha à son côté. J'était si bien, je lui fit un tendre baiser sur son front. Il se réveilla, enfin du moins il entrouvrit les yeux pour me regarder. Il était si beau endormi ainsi._

_-Salut. Me dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée._

_-Salut, je me jeta sur lui. Avide de retrouver son odeur, sa chaleur._

_Chapitre 14_

_-Alors, tu veux dire que si j'additionne ça, ça va me donner un résultat plus bas que dix? C'était vraiment facile de faire le boulet en math. Mais c'était plus dur de rester normal en compagnie de John Black._

_-Voilà Bill, je crois que tu vas faire une bonne note au prochain travaille._

_-Oui, merci beaucoup John. Alala, je me trouve ridicule._

_-Et toi Emy, tu y arrive bien? lui demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, je crois que je m'en sors._

_La leçon, se termina nous le remerciâmes et nous partîmes. Emy n'en revenait pas, elle était exciter comme un puce à l'idée d'avoir été seul avec lui, enfin presque seul. _

_-Tu te rends compte, un cours particulier avec John Black OOdes gens tuerait pour avoir cette opportunité. Me dit-elle_

_-Tu parles de lui, comme si il était une bête de sexe. Tu sais qu'il faut d'abord essayer la voiture avant de l'acheter._

_-Qui te dit qu'il voudra de moi? Elle avait soudain perdu l'enthousiasme qui juste avant me cassait les pieds._

_-Ben, disons que si il ne te voulait pas, il nous aurait probablement pas "aidé" au math._

_-Comme tu dis, NOUS donc toi et moi. Et si c'était toi qui lui plaisait? Elle se s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir pour me dévisager._

_-Moi? Tu plaisantes j'espère._

_-Non, ça prouve bien certaine attitude qu'il à ton égare._

_-Arrête Emy, tu deviens complètement parano._

_-Alors explique moi, tout ces petits sourires et pi cette façon qu'il te demande toujours en premier des trucs et après il me les demandes à moi. Bill Kaulitz, les hommes vous êtes tous pareil quelque sois vos penchant sexuelle._

_-Emy, arrête..._

_Elle avait raison, tout ces petits gestes je les avaient remarqué aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner raison, après tout c'était le mec de ses rêves. Moi j'avais Tom, je ne me voyais pas avec un autre type. Le reste de la journée, ce passa comme d'habitude. Nous restâmes au parc regardant les cygnes dans l'étants, regardant les gens passer, mangeant des chips et un autre tas de cochonnerie susceptible de donner du cholestérol. Quand je rentra, il faisait encore jour. Le soleil commençait à aller se coucher, les nuages à disparaître pour laisser place à un ciel étoilé._

_-Papa, Tom je suis rentré! Je cria ces mots avant de me diriger vers la cuisine._

_Papa, Tom? répetais-je en les cherchant. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne, j'en profitai pour aller fouiller un peu dans les tiroirs à mon frère. Je monta à l'étage pour me retrouver dans la pièce ou il dormait. Je regardais me demandant par où commencer. J'optais pour sa table de nuit en premier, puis par les tiroirs de son bureau. J'ouvrit le petit tiroir, et y aperçut des tonnes de préservatifs, rien de choquant puis fouillant un peu plus j'aperçût un magasine. Je le sortit et alla m'asseoir sur le lit de mon frangin. Sur la couverture, il y avait une femme blonde assise de façon provocatrice. Intrigué, je l'ouvrit et regarda les pages. Sur une des pages, il y avait des femmes nues, toutes très belle, des lèvres gonflé par le botox. Je me rendis compte que c'était un magasine porno, enfin plutôt de charme. QUOI mon frère regarde ça?! Il ose me faire ça?! Bon, garde ton calme Bill après tout il les as peut être depuis longtemps... Je vais lui en toucher un mot._

_-Bill, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là? dit la voix de mon frère un peu intrigué et vexé._

_-Euh, je cherchais un truc.quel mitho minable XD_

_Je me retourna pour le regarder, il avait un linge autour de sa taille et les deads mouillés._

_-Ouais, c'est ça dit plutôt que tu fouillais!_

_-Euh, d'accord je fouillais! N'en fait pas un plat non plus._

_-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu trafouilles dans mes affaires?_

_-Ben, je sais pas... Je voulais voir si tu avais des trucs pas clean dans tes affaires._

_-J'en reviens pas, de toute façon, je ne suis pas assez bête pour cacher des trucs illégales dans mes tiroirs. Mais, je peux savoir ce que tu as trouvé?_

_-Et bien, un magasine de cul èé_

_-Ah, ouais... Bon te vexe pas ça fait longtemps que je l'aie ce machin_

_-Ah oui, c'est pour ça qu'il date du mois passé?_

_-Bon, ok ok -- je l'aie acheter récemment. Et toi tu vas me dire que tu ne caches rien dans tes tiroirs?._

_-Si, miss magasine _

_-Bill, tu me désespère --'_

_-Et euh, je dois te dire quelque chose..._

_-Oui, je t'écoute. dit-il en allant se chercher des habits dans son armoire._

_-Disons, que j'ai pris des cours en privé avec Emy avec... Quelqu'un_

_-Ah, quel genre de cours? Il ne faisait pas très attention à ce que je disais. C'était une bonne raison de le faire jalouser un peu xD_

_-De math, c'est UN MEC du lycée qui nous l'as donné._

_Il se retourna et me dévisagea. ben voilà Tomi, je capte enfin ton attention._

_-Et de quel mec il s'agit?_

_-Euh, je crois qu'il s'appelle Jonh Black._

_-Je n'y croit pas, tu veux vraiment que je te séquestre à vie?_

_-Quoi, j'ai rien fais avec! enfin pour le moment_

_-Disons, que ce type est un beau parleur et un baiseur. Tout en disant cela il était venu s'asseoir sur le lit avec moi. _

_-Et, je crois pas qu'il aie envie de moi. C'est un mec hétéro non?_

_-Disons que oui, a part la fois oui il a baiser le capitaine de l'équipe de foot par force. Me dit-il en rigolant._

_-OO° euh ... _

_-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne te touchera pas et si il le fait... Je lui casserait tellement fort la gueule que toute ses dents partirons pleurer vers sa mère._

_-Merci, mais je peux me défendre tout seul!_

_-Bill, à des bras si musclé qu'ils font tes hanches --_

_-Euh, ça j'avais remarqué._

_-De toute façon, il te draguera juste pour te baiser. Après quand se sera fait... Il ne te parleras plus jamais._

_-D'accord, je te promet de faire attention._

_-Dit à Emy, de faire très attention avec ce type._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais courir lui dire._

_-Ah, non!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Pas maintenant, nous devons faire quelque chose d'important toi et moi. Me dit-il en me déshabillant._

_Chapitre 15_

_Vers le mois d'octobre._

_-Salut. Me dit une voix que je connaissais bien à présent._

_Je me retourna pour voir mon interlocuteur, c'était John Black._

_-Salut,_

_-Tu vas où si ce n'est pas trop indiscret._

_-Euh, je vais mettre des fleurs sur la tombe à ma mère et toi?_

_-Je prends l'air, j'ai pensé que l'air frais du parc me ferait du bien._

_-Tu veux m'accompagner? Lui demdandais-je en espérant qu'il refuserait._

_-Euh... oui, je veux bien. Il me fit encore un plus beau sourire qui le rendait encore plus beau._

_-Merci c'est simpa. MERDE POURQUOI --'_

_-Et, euh si ... euh j'oses savoir comment ta maman est morte?_

_-Bien, disons qu'elle a eus un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois de cela._

_-Et, elle était gentil? Enfin, tu me dis si je suis aller trop loin._

_-Mais non, bien sur que non. Je lui adressa un grand sourire. En faite, ça me faisait plutôt plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un de différent._

_-Ok, me dit-il _

_-Bien, disons qu'elle était très gentil. Parfois elle était un peu maladroite, j'ai du hériter ce côté là d'elle. Elle avait plein de qualité, elle nous as eu moi et mon frère, puis elle s'est séparé de mon père. Mon frère et moi sommes chacun aller habiter chez un parent différent. Mon frère chez mon père, et moi chez ma mère. Et quand elle est morte, je suis aller habiter chez mon père. Et voilà tu sais tout de moi._

_-J'imagine qu'elle doit te manquer, elle devait être si jeune._

_-Oui, elle avait 35 ans..._

_Il ne répondit pas, il était dans ses pensées. Soudain, quand nous arrivâmes au cimetière, la neige tomba. Cette événement, parut tiré John de ses rêveries._

_-Oh, de la neige au mois d'octobre, c'est assez rare..._

_-Oui, assez. Mais c'est tellement beau._

_-Oui, j'adore la neige. Tu sais ce qu'elle devient en fondant?_

_-Non, que devient-elle?_

_-Le printemps._

_-Je m'arrêta, pour le regarder, il fit pareil._

_-D'où sors tu se genre de chose?_

_Je voulus reprendre mon chemin, mais je glissa sur de la mousse et il me rattrapa. Je m'accrocha à son torse, je releva la tête et il me sourit gaiement. La neige volait autour de nous, on aurait dit un de ces films américains à l'eau de rose._

_-Tu avais raison, tu es très maladroit._

_-Je suis désolé, je n'aie pas vu la mousse qui s'étalait._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me gêne pas de t'avoir dans mes bras._

_En effet, j'avait encore mes mains planté dans son torse. Je me décolla de lui et m'éloigna. _

_-C'était vraiment le truc à éviter, si Tom aurait vu ça... Lui dis-je encore un peu confus._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde me tombe dans les bras. Et Tom, aurait été heureux que je te rattrape, pas que tu t'écrases par terre._

_-Oui, je crois que tu as raison +_

_Quand, nous arrivâmes enfin sur la tombe à ma mère. J'i déposa les roses que j'avais apporter, avant de rester un petit moment, pour une prière et lui dire que je l'aimais._

_-C'est bon, on peut y aller... Dis-je à John _

_-D'accord, il ne dis rien jusqu'à que nous sortions du cimetière._

_Nous marchions, il faisait toujours de plus en plus froid. Et je n'avais pas pris d'habits d'hiver._

_-Tu as froid me demanda-t-il._

_-Euh, ça va... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire la vérité. Que ce soit avec n'importe quoi._

_-Tiens, prends ma veste._

_Il défit la fermeture éclair, et me la passa. Je l'enfila, reniflant au passage son parfum. Je savais, que c'était mal mais j'était désespérément tomber amoureux de John Black._

_Chapitre 16_

_-Bill, je te trouve un peu distrait ces temps...Me dit mon frère_

_-Ah... bon, pourquoi? _

_-Je ne sais pas... entre nous, ce n'est plus comme avant._

_-Tu entends quoi par là?_

_-J'entends que... quand je veux faire l'amour avec toi, sois tu as trop mal à la tête ou bien tu es épuisé._

_-C'est pas ça...mais je ne suis pas en manque de sexe... Donc, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de faire l'amour._

_-Et ce n'est pas que le manque de sexe qui compte pour moi .. mais le manque d'amour._

_-Tu me blesse... tu dis ça comme si je ne t'aimais pas du tout._

_-Parfois, j'ai cette impression là. Son ton avait changé, il était devenu dur et froid. Tu n'es presque plus avec moi, n'y avec Emy..._

_-T'as raison, si je ne t'aimais pas... je te mentirais. Je suis beaucoup avec John Black ces temps._

_-Avec John?? je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec un type pareil?_

_-Ben, rien... on discute et on va en ville... tu sais Tom, c'est un mec plutôt simpa..._

_-Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui parler! Il était dans une colère monstrueuse._

_-Je sais, mais je n'aie pas pu m'en empêcher. Il est si gentil, comprend moi... J'avais besoin d'autre amis... je n'aie que toi et Emy... maintenant j'ai lui... je suis heureux... alors ne rends pas le choses compliqué._

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui complique tout... mais toi. Il tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant._

_Merde... Bill, t'es vraiment nul. Il t'aime comme un malade et toi tout ce que tu trouves c'est aller fricoter avec ce John. Bon, on va dire qu'il est vraiment très sexe... Mais ce n'est pas une raison, il faut que j'apprenne à me maîtriser. Il faut que j'appelle Emy. Je composa le numéro de ma meilleure amie, quelque tonalité plus tard elle décrocha._

_-Emy, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... J'étais un peu affolé._

_-T'as foutus quoi encore --'. _

_-Ben, disons que j'aime beaucoup trop John et que je néglige Tom._

_-Tu quoi John?? Méga choqué_

_-Disons, que je l'aime bien, ne t'en fais pas je vais pas te le piquer!_

_-Y'a intérêt..._

_-Alors, tu vas m'aider ou pas?_

_-Oui, je vais t'aider..._

_-Oh, merci.. Je peux passer chez toi? Lui demandais-je_

_-Oui, bouge. On va en ville si tu veux._

_-Oui, je veux bien_

_-A plus. _

_Elle raccrocha, puis je partis chez elle. En chemin, j'avais allumer mon ipod et j'écoutais Linkin park à pleine puissance. Quand j'arriva devant chez elle, je sonna. Elle m'ouvrit la porte._

_-Le bus, arrive dépêche toi! Me cria-t-elle en me tirant par la manche de mon chemisier en coton blanc. _

_-Oh, regarde ce pull ! Me dit-elle devant une vitrine d'habits chics._

_-T'as vu le prix?_

_-Ouais, mais t'as vu comme il est mimi -_

_-Ouais, t'as raison... Mais en Blanc j'aime pas trop... Je préfères le noir._

_-Et tu t'étonne qu'on te traite de gothique._

_-Ouais, je suis juste flashé par le noir !_

_-T'as que du noir dans ta garde robe._

_-Tu me fais chier --' arrête d'analyser mes fringues._

_-Bon, tu crois pas qu'il se fais tard?_

_-Il n'est que 5 heures! _

_-Oui, peut être, mais... il fait déjà méga noir OO_

_-Ouais, t'as raison Emy, on devrait plutôt rentrer._

_Chemin du retour_

_-Bon, Bonne nuit Bill. _

_-Ouais, bonne nuit Emy._

_Je l'avais raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Et j'attendais qu'elle rentre bien à l'intérieur avant de continuer mon chemin. J'avais peur, comme toutes les autres nuits où je rentrais seul. Cette fois je n'avais pas Tom pour me protéger. Je marchais, dans cette froide nuit d'octobre, quand vers le milieu du chemin qui menait chez moi. Il y avait un petit groupe de personne, il fumait d'après toute la fumée que je voyait. Et il devait boire aussi. Génial, j'allais me faire violer --'. Ah moins, qu'ils ne soient trop bourrés pour me voir arriver. Bon, je passe on verra bien ce que ça donne._

_-Hey, salut ma belle. Dit une voix un peu voilée._

_Je ne répondit pas, je marchais de plus en plus vite. Quand j'entendis une voix cette fois qui me fut plutôt familière._

_-Laisse le, c'est pas une fille. C'est un mec de mon collège super sympa._

_-Quoi, c'est une tapette?_

_-Nan, je te dis que c'est un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal._

_-J'espère, sinon... on aurait du lui casser la gueule._

_Je m'était arrêté sur le trottoir pas loin d'eux, pour pouvoir entendre la suite de ce qui se passerait. J'aurais pût fuir, mais je n'en avais pas envie, pas maintenant. _

_-Bill, Bill! appelait la voix que je parvenais maintenant à distinguer._

_Je me retourna, pour voir la personne qui courait après moi. C'était une grande silhouette, elle était un peu plus grande que moi, et bien plus large. La personne avait une carrure de joueur de Rugby. Plus elle s'approchait de moi, plus je la reconnaissait, plus j'avais envie de la reconnaître._

_-John? appelais-je un peu dans le vide._

_-Oui, c'est moi. Me dit-il tout près de moi, essoufflé._

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec ce genre de type?_

_-Ben se sont mes potes._

_-T'as de drôle de fréquentations._

_-Oui, toi aussi. Dit-il en ricanant._

_-Ah bon, et de quel genre?_

_-Moi._

_Il s'était arrêté, et me regardait continuer marcher. A mon tour, je m'arrêta. _

_-Tu fous quoi? m'enèrvais-je _

_-Ben, je te regarde..._

_-Ah... et pourquoi?_

_-Parce que tu es beau._

_-Ah euh... Oo ben euh... _

_-Ha ha, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné._

_-Je ne le suis pas! --°_

_-Oui, dis moi, pourquoi as tu les joues rouges?_

_-J'ai pas les joues rouges! En plus, comment veux tu voir ça? Il fait tout noir_

_-Je le sens._

_Il se rapprocha, trop dangereusement à mon goût. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, puis une autre. En suite, il approcha son visage du mien. Si près, tellement près que je voyais les contours de ses yeux marrons. Puis bientôt, se fut ses lèvres qui me touchèrent. D'abord mon nez, puis ma bouche. Il avait le moyen de se faire désirer. Je n'en pouvait plus, j'enfonça ma langue directement dans sa bouche, je me jeta sur lui. Il me souleva par les fesses, puis me plaqua contre un mur froid. M'embrassant avec violence. _

_Chapitre 17_

_Je savais que c'était mal de faire cela à mon frère, au pire... je pouvais toujours faire passer ça pour un viol. MAIS NON BILL C'EST QUOI CES imbécillités. En attendant, il était en train de me monopoliser ma bouche ma langue et tout ça, si il faut faire quelque chose c'est maintenant pas après. Il s'appuyait plus fort contre moi, me brisant presque le dos. Je sentais son sexe contre le mien, il le pressait exprès pour me faire réagir. _

_-Han, baise moi. Lui criais-je à la face._

_MAIS NON BILL T'ES TROP CON TU TE FOUS DE QUI ? Trop tard, l'erreur était déjà faite. _

_-D'accord, je dois te le faire violemment ou bien tendrement?_

_-Violemment. Si déjà je me tape un autre type, autant que ce ne soit pas par amour, même si je l'aime._

_-Alors, on le fera contre ce mur._

_-Oo d'accord. _

_Il défit les boutons de mon jeans, puis le baissa jusqu'à mes genoux. Bill a toujours ses jambes autour de John et il est plaqué contre lmur le Bilou xD Il défit sa braguette. Puis sortit la chose._

_-Hey, il n'y a pas de préliminaires? Lui demandais-je?_

_-Si tu veux, que veux-tu faire ?_

_-Te sucer... ou je sais pas..._

_-Mh, t'arrivera pas à la mettre dans ta bouche._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Touche, tu verras._

_Je plaça ma main sur son sexe, puis referma mes doigts autour. Enfin du moins, j'essaya. Elle était tellement grosse que je ne put pas fermer la main complètement. Oh merde... je vais vraiment la sentir passer celle-ci. Pensais-je._

_-T'es sur, que tu veux baiser? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, va y..._

_-Si tu veux, on peux le faire ailleurs... chez moi, ça sera peut être mieux._

_-Nah, j'ai trop envie de toi maintenant._

_-D'accord, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. _

_Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou pour me détendre. C'était vraiment très bon, j'accrochais mes mains autour de son cou. Puis, je sentis tout doucement qu'il approchait son sexe. Sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser, il commença à me pénétrer. OH my fucking god, jamais je n'avais eus autant mal. Mes ongles qui caressait son cou, se plantaire dedans. Il ne dit rien, et continua. Bientôt, tout était rentré._

_-Ça va? Me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet._

_-Ouais, je suis en vie._

_Il commença le processus de retour. J'avais l'impression de me faire déboucher. Puis, vint les va et viens. Et le plaisir. _

_-Tu voulais de la baise hard? Ben tu vas être servis. me murmura-t-il a mon oreille._

_Il m'attrapa fermement les cuisses, puis m'empala sur son sexe. Me décollait, m'empalait de plus en plu fort. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mais le plaisir était là malgré tout. _

_-T'aime ça? _

_-Oh va y ... c'est trop ... bon_

_De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus de douleurs. Jusqu'à qu'il soit sur le point de jouir. Dans un dernier cris, il éjacula en moi. Il ne se retira pas pour autant, nous laissant ensemble dans se contact si agréable. Il remonta mon pantalon, et me reboutonna celui-ci. Puis me reposa au sol. Il rentra son sexe dans son pantalon, et me pris la main._

_-Alors, t'as aimé. Me dit-il en commençant de marcher. _

_-Ouais, c'était génial. Mais je me sens coupable..._

_-De quoi?_

_-J'ai trompé Tom avec toi..._

_-Ouais, disons que j'avais pas envisager ce problème._

_-Si il le sais, tu vas te faire casser la gueule._

_-Je sais, enfin il va essayer... peut être c'est moi qui vais la lui casser._

_-Je suis vraiment con, vous aller vous foutre sur la gueule pour moi._

_-Qui te dit qu'il doit le savoir._

_-Personne, mais je veux pas lui mentir... Et il sais que je traîne beaucoup avec toi._

_-Tu lui a dit quoi exactement?_

_-Ben, que toi et moi on était souvent ensemble et que je te trouvais sympa..._

_-Oula, c'est mort alors..._

_Chapitre 18_

_-Quoi c'est mort? Lui demandais-je irrité._

_-Ben, disons que ton frère n'est pas dupe..._

_-Ouais, mais je crois pas qu'il va s'imaginer que je le trompe._

_-Oui, peut être... on verra bien._

_-Disons, que c'était la dernière fois... Entre nous_

_-...Et si tu plaquais ton frère? _

_-T'es plaqué? T'es malade?_

_-C'est pas que je veux te faire la moral, mais tu couches avec ton frère... et tu sors avec... qui plus est c'est ton frère jumeau._

_-Et alors, je sais que c'est pas légal... Mais je m'en tape, je l'aime... Et si je le plaque après, qui me protégera?_

_-Moi, je serais là pour toi._

_-Ah oui, et dans une année? dans dix ans? Avec mon Tom, je sais que nous sommes liés pour la vie, car nous sommes frère.. mais toi? Est-ce que tu seras la pour moi dans quelques années?_

_-Oui, je serais là._

_-Ne promet pas des choses que tu ne tiendras pas... Tom m'a dit que t'était un beau parleur._

_-Vraiment? Et tu le crois?_

_-Ben, c'est mon frère! Je crois qu'il sais beaucoup de choses._

_-Bill, tu es si innocent..._

_-C'est ton frère qui est un beau parleur, il t'a dit ça pour que tu ne m'approches plus et que tu te méfies de moi._

_Il s'approcha de moi. Et posa une de ses grande main sur ma joue. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas... Je t'aime. Il m'embrassa, je colla mon corps contre le sien. Quelques instants plus tard, quand j'était à bout de souffle, Je rompis notre baiser pour lui parler._

_-Quoi? Tu m'aimes vraiment? Hallucinais-je_

_-Oui, j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi._

_-Oh embrasse moi!_

_ Après être rentré_

_-Tom, je dois te parler... Lui dis-je m'avançant vers lui._

_-Quoi? Il regardait la télévision._

_Je m'avança et m'assit sur le canapé, et j'éteignit la télévision._

_-Bill, tu fais chier, j'était en train de mater le match !_

_-Ben, ce que tu as entendre c'est bien pire que d'avoir éteint la télévision..._

_-Qu'a tu fais? Il me regardais avec un air grave._

_-Et bien, il faut que je te dise certaine chose... Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre de me laisser finir jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre même si ce que tu vas entendre n'est pas à ton goût._

_-Oui, je te le promet..._

_-Bon, d'abord sache que je t'aime... Et que je suis aussi amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... ce quelqu'un c'est John Black. Je sais, tu m'avais dit de ne plu l'approcher... mais je t'aie pas écouter et j'ai continuer à le voir. Au début, c'était juste une amitié, et ça viré au flirt... puis je suis tomber amoureux de lui. Et j'ai couché avec, et je suis vraiment un salop... de t'avoir fait ça... tu tiens tellement à moi et je t'aime tellement... mais crois moi j'ai pas voulus le faire... c'était plus fort que moi. Oh Tom, je suis si désolé..._

_Il ne parlait pas, il me regardait... Avec une expression indéchiffrable._

_-Tom, si-il-te-plaît dis moi quelque chose..._

_-... C'est fini Bill, c'est fini entre nous._

_-Non, Tom pardonne moi... _

_-Désolé, Bill tu m'as trompé!_

_-Je ne voulais pas!_

_-MAIS TU L'AS FAIS!! Il c'était levé, et me hurlais dessus._

_-Si-il-te-plaît Tom... Pardonne moi._

_Je me leva, et lui pris le bras. _

_-Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas..._

_-Dégage, je ne veux plus de toi... tu me répugne!_

_Il se dégagea violemment en me poussant. Sous le choque, je gicla par terre, et me tapa le nez contre le canapé. La douleur était aiguë, je sentais un liquide chaud couler sur ma main manucuré. Je releva la tête pour voir ou était mon jumeau. Mais il était partit, il avait foutu le camp et entre nous c'était fini. Je me leva, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Et je passa à la salle de bain, pour me laver la figure du sang qui s'était agglutiner. Puis, je pris mon téléphone et appela John._

_-John... C'est Bill, tu pourrais passer?_

_-Salut, oui... que ce passe-t-il?_

_-J'ai besoin de toi..._

_-J'arrive!_

_quelques minutes plus tard_

_Ding dong.sonnette de la baraque xD j'ouvris la porte, et le regarda._

_-Oh, tu t'es fais quoi? me regarda-t-il ahuri. _

_-Tom... m'a poussé_

_-Quoi, mais que-est-ce qui lui a pris!_

_-Disons, que je lui aie tout avoué._

_Chapitre 19_

_-Tu lui a tout dit sur nous? Il me regardait inquiet._

_-Oui, j'ai tout dit... Je me hais si tu savais..._

_-Ne t'en fais pas... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal... Il te pardonnera Laisse lui du temps._

_-Vraiment? tu crois qu'il le fera après ce que je viens de lui faire? Je l'ai trahi!!_

_-Je sais bill.. Mais tu ne peux changer tes actes._

_Je me jeta dans ses bras, je fondit en larme ben voyon... --'_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Bill, tout se passera bien... je suis là pour toi. _

_-Merci, je t'aime tellement tu sais..._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime._

_-Si-il-te-plaît, dors avec moi..._

_-Mh, Bill je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je dormes ici... Tu n'as qu'a venir._

_-Oui, je veux bien..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, j'était munis de mes quelques affaires pour la nuit._

_-Voilà, je suis prêt, on peut y aller._

_Il me tendit la main, et nous marchâmes en direction de chez lui. Le chemin fut un peu longuet à mon goût. Une fois arrivé à destination, il m'ouvrit la porte et m'emmena à l'étage poser mes quelques affaires. Puis nous descendîmes._

_-Bah, on fait quoi mtn? Lui demandais-je_

_-Ben, présentation... à Ma mère._

_-Euh, tu vas lui dire quoi?_

_-Ben que t'es mon copain._

_-Euh Oo ben... tu crois qu'elle va le prendre mal?_

_-Oui, mais ça sera drôle._

_-D'accord... je veux bien... tant qu'elle ne nous fous pas dehors._

_-Ne t'en fais pas... au pire ben.. on fuit tout les deux._

_-D'accord, j'aime bien ce plan._

_Il m'emmena dans un petite pièce ou sa mère faisait la lessive et repassait les habilles de sa famille. _

_-Oh salut John, oh mais quelle charmante demoiselle tu nous ramènes!_

_-Maman, je te présente Bill. C'est mon COPAIN. _

_-Oh, j'espère que vous aller vous amuser. Nous dit-elle en souriant._

_-Euh, c'est mon copain tu sais mon mec. Il avait un petit ton de défit._

_-Ah, bien que ton père ne le sache pas._

_-Quoi c'est tout? Tu ne veux pas te suicider?_

_-Bien, disons que avec toutes les salopes que tu ramenais à la maison... Je suis plutôt content que tu te fixes avec quelqu'un. Au moins ce garçon ressemble à une fille._

_-Maman, tu devrais avoir honte de parler ainsi de Bill! Tu te rend compte que tu peux blesser les gens comme ça._

_-... Ah je suis désolé... en fait j'espérais que tu me fasses des petits enfants._

_-Bien, fait toi à la raison que je t'en ferais pas. Nous on va se promener._

_Il me tira hors de la pièce, avec de la force. Je n'étais pas vexer, par ce que ça mère avait dit à propos de moi. C'est vrai, j'avais une allure très féminine... et si je changeais? Non je suis sur que se serait impossible.. Et changer pour une critique? Jamais, j'était fier de moi et je le resterais. Nous étions au milieu des champs, et je ne m'était pas aperçu que nous étions si loin de la maison, que je ne distinguais aucune habitation._

_-Dis, tu m'emmène ou?? Lui demandais-je_

_-Ben où on sera tranquille._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Bah je veux te faire l'amour comme une bête._

_-Oulà, disons que tu devrais y aller doucement... parce que. L'autre fois j'ai failli crever..._

_-Oui, bah là on va molo..._

_-T'as des capotes?_

_-Ouais dans mon porte fric. Bon vient on passe par là._

_-Où? AHHHH_

_Il me tira par le bras en courant à travers un champ. Puis s'arrêta brutalement et je me cogna contre lui. Sous le choque je me vautra par terre._

_-Ça va? --' Me demanda-t-il._

_-Ouais, je suis en vie... La prochaine fois préviens moi quand tu t'arrête._

_-Ouais, désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois_

_-Et on va faire quoi ici au milieux?_

_-Ben l'amour._

_Chapitre 20 _

_-Tu veux faire ça là?! OO lui demandais-je un peu étonné._

_-Bah, oui... ça serait original._

_-Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire... mais tu sais. Il y a des insectes ici!_

_-En parlant d'insecte. Tu en a un sur l'épaule Bill._

_-WAhhhh enlève le moi!! _

_-Je plaisante roh --'_

_-C'est pas drôle! j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque._

_-Ben, tu sais qu'il va pas te manger l'insecte...mais ce que j'ai entre les jambes oui Alors pourquoi t'as peur._

_-Chais pas, c'est moche..._

_-Bah, voyons._

_Il s'approcha de moi, a pas feutré. En un instant, il s'était retrouvé devant moi et m'enlaçais de ses bras musclé. Il me susurra à l'oreille: _

_-Aucune petite bête ne te touchera jamais, tant que je serais à tes côtés._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Bien sur, je serrais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive._

_-Merci._

_Il m'embrassa derechef, puis ôta mon veston de cuir. Puis, il m'enleva le t-shirt. je fit pareil pour ses vêtements. Puis, il s'assit par terre, je fis pareil. Il se coucha, il était encore en pantalon. j'enleva le mien, puis m'assit sur lui. je lui massait le torse musclé. Je descendit ma bouche en direction de son sexe, puis à travers le pantalon je lui mordillait avec envie. Il ne tardait pas à bander, j'ouvris sa braguette, puis la petite fente de son boxer afin d'y sortir son sexe. Je le mit en une fois dans ma bouche, malgré sa taille énorme. Je le suçait de toute mes forces, ma mâchoire commençait à fatigué. Alors je décida de passer au choses sérieuses. J'enleva mon pantalon, puis jeta mon boxer derrière moi et me jeta sur lui. _

_-Attend! Me dit-il_

_-Quoi?? _

_-Ben, j'ai une capote et on va la mettre, sinon tu vas avoir mal._

_-Roh, et ? on s'en fou! _

_-Désolé, mais je tiens à toi et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres._

_-Bon, d'accord... elle est où?_

_-Dans la poche de derrière mon jeans,_

_Où est passé ce connard de fut?? à te voilà! Je fouillais les poches, puis trouva ce que je cherchais. Je retourna vers lui, pressé de continuer à faire ce que nous avions arrêté. _

_-voilà, je l'ai! Met là._

_-Bah, non... c'est toi qui va me la mettre._

_-Bon, ben ok..._

_J'ouvrit l'emballage rose, pinça le bout du préservatif. Puis le déroula le long de son gros sexe tendu._

_-Voilà, merci Bill on dirait que tu as fais ça toute t'as vie xD_

_-Te moque pas hein --' J'avais jamais fais ça._

_-Sérieux hahaha .. hum désolé..._

_-Bon, tu comptes te foutre de ma gueule ou bien me faire l'amour?_

_-Euh, te faire l'amour bien sur._

_Il se coucha en travers, puis me rapprocha de son corps de façon à se que je ai mon dos contre son torse. Puis, doucement il me pénétra. Je n'eus plus mal, je m'y était fais... Par contre quand il la ressortit... Je sus que je ne pouvais plus m'assoire pendant la semaine qui venait. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte, saccadée. Il posa sa jambe sur la mienne, et me la caressait en même temps qu'il me pénétrait. C'était une position très confortable, malgré que nous étions au milieu_

_d'un champ. Il accélérait de plus en plus, et moi je me sentait décollé. Quelques second plus tard j'eus un orgasme, il continua un moment jusqu'à que lui aussi se libère fortement en moi. _

_-Rhabille toi, j'ai froid --' lui dis-je ne lui lançant son pantalon. J'avais déjà mis l'intégralité de mes vêtements._

_-Ouais, c'est bon je vais te réchauffer. _

_-Ben court alors, je pars._

_Je marchais doucement, quand je sentis deux main derrière moi, il m'enlaça un moment. Je me retourna et nicha ma tête contre son torse. J'était si bien avec lui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que Tom faisait en se moment. Ça me torturais l'esprit, ma vie en était réduite à mon frère. Mais lui, pensais-t-il encore à moi? Je n'en savais rien, j'espérais en tout cas._

_-Bill, tu comptes ne pas parler jusqu'à demain?_

_-Hein??_

_-Oulà, j'ai sortis monsieur de ses rêveries._

_-Euh, oui un peu désolé. M'exusais-je._

_Nous étions chez lui, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte, que nous étions rentré. John était en Boxer, et s'apprêtait à se coucher sur son lit. _

_-Tu vas dormir habiller Bill?_

_-Non, je te rejoins attends. _

_Je me dépêcha d'enlever mes fringues, puis me glissa dans le lit à côté de lui, Il m'enlaça de ses bras, et ne dit plus un mot. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde le sujet qu'il ne fallait pas._

_-Tom, il te manque hein? le ton de sa voix était mi triste et mi curieux._

_-Oui, mais entre nous... c'est fini. Il ne me veut plus._

_-Je suis sur que si il te demandais de revenir auprès de lui, tu dirais oui._

_-Oui, tu as sans doute raison... Mais je t'aime aussi... tu sais.._

_-Tu m'aimes, mais pas autant que tu l'aimes lui, je le sais Bill avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de mentir._

_-Tu m'en veux?_

_-Je devrais?_

_-Ben, j'aime un autre mec, et je sors avec toi..._

_-Je devrais t'en vouloir... mais je ne peux pas._

_-Sache que si tu retournes avec Tom, et qu'il te laisse à nouveau tomber. Je serais là pour toi, je viendrais recoller les morceaux._

_-Merci, John tu es vraiment le mec parfait. Mais entre Tom et moi, c'est fini. Je le sais, et toi aussi._

_-Bill, tu sais, ton frère est fâché, sa ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime plus._

_-Je l'ai trompé ! C'est impardonnable. En plus j'ai cassé l'amitié entre Emy et moi... Enfin pas encore, parce que Elle ne le sait pas._

_-Je crois, que tu devrais lui dire... à Elle aussi._

_-hein? que je sors avec toi?? t'es malade?_

_-C'est mieux, si elle l'apprend de quelqu'un d'autre là, ça va vraiment être la merde..._

_-Bon d'accord demain je lui dirais tout._

_-T'as fais le bon choix. Me dit-il en faisant un baiser sur ma nuque. Je frissonna de plaisir._

_Je marchais en direction du collège, en compagnie de John. Un peu nerveux en pensant, à ce la vérité que je devais dire à Emy._

_-Hey, Bill me dit-elle à l'entrée du collège. _

_-Salut Emy,_

_-Salut! Salut John._

_-Salut Emy. Bon ben Bill je te laisse, je vais voir mes potes. _

_Il s'avança pour m'embrasser mais je le repoussa gentiment. "pas ici, lui murmurais-je doucement à son oreille." Puis, il partit._

_-Euh, je peux savoir ce que John a essayer de faire là??_

_-Euh, de m'embrasser... En fait, je dois te dire quelque chose._

_-Quoi?? Toi et John? Et Tom?_

_-Ben, disons que je l'ai trompé... il veut plus de moi et j'était amoureuxe de John aussi... donc voilà. Je sais que tu flashais méga sur lui et que t'es amoureuse de lui... _

_Chuis désolé... _

_-Ne t'en fais pas._

_-Euh, t'es pas fâché contre moi?_

_-Si, mais après tout, si t'es une salope c'est pas ta faute._

_-Ben, merci..._

_-C'est pas ça Bill, mais tu te rends pas compte... T'as largué un mec tellement super pour un autre. Qui t'oublieras pour une autre salope à n'importe quelle moment._

_-Et toi alors, pourquoi tu l'aimes?_

_-Tu n'as jamais su que j'aimais les mauvais garçons? _

_-Si, un peu, j'avais fini par remarquer... --' Ne m'en veut pas..._

_-Bah, tant pis.. je peux rien faire de toute façon. Bon, sinon t'as vu on a un nouveau prof._

_La leçon passa d'une lenteur affligeante. Ainsi que le reste de la journée. Le soir je rentrai dormir chez moi. Espérant aussi parler avec mon jumeau de toute cette histoire. En effet lorsque j'arriva, il était dans la cuisine. Il buvait en verre d'eau._

_-Salut, dis-je en entrant de la cuisine._

_-Que fous-tu ici??_

_-Ben je viens boire, je suis chez moi à ce que je sache._

_-Ouais, dommage._

_-Ecoute, que veux tu que je te dise, tu me pardonne pas c'est pas ma faute._

_-J'ai pas envie de te pardonner._

_-Tu sais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. J'ai fais une erreur, et j'en suis désolé mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi._

_-J'ai pas envie, Bill tu m'as trop déçu._

_-Stp, donne moi moi une deuxième chance..._

_-J'en sais rien Bill, j'ai peur._

_-Peur de quoi?_

_-Que tu me trompes à nouveau, tu es amoureux de cet autre type je flippe je veux pas que tu retombe dans ses bras ou que tu me déçoive à nouveau_

_-Je te le promet Tom, mais reprends moi, je suis si triste sans toi..._

_-J'en sais trop rien, laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir._

_-D'accord, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra._

_Je tourna la talons et partit, m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je mis le groupe "Bullet for my Valentine" plein tube, je pleurais à chaude larme. J'avais foutu la merde dans un relation parfaite. Pour quoi? Un mec qui m'oublierais pour un rien d'après Emy. Mais John m'avait dit que si Tom un jour me rejetais, il viendrait recoller les morceaux... Etait-ce vrai? J'espérais en tout cas Car comme j'agissais en ce moment, j'était sur de les perdre tout le deux. Il était 23h45 quand je regarda ma montre, le temps encore une fois avait filé si vite. Ça en devenait presque effrayant. Tout était calme et paisible, jusqu'à que quelque cou heurtèrent à ma porte._

_-Moui, entré. Déclarais-je_

_Mon frère rentra dans la chambre puis ferma la porte. Il avait l'air triste, il ne me regardait pas directement dans les yeux._

_-Bill, je te pardonne._

_-Vraiment?? D_

_-Oui, mais promet moi une chose._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras! J'était si heureux, que je me projetais dans l'avenir avec mon frère. Nous main dans la main dans un champ de pâquerette --' nah mais c'est quoi ce fantasme de gamine_

_-Promets moi, que tu ne reverras plus jamais John Black . Pour la première fois depuis sa venu dans ma chambre il osa me regarder._

_-... J'en sais rien Tom, c'est mon ami... et je l'aime bien..._

_-Bill! Tu dois choisir entre lui ou moi! Il s'était mit à crier. Désolé... je ne voulais pas hausser la voix. C'est juste que ça m'énerve Bill, choisis merde lui ou bien moi._

_-Tom... c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Et je te promet de ne plus revoir John Black, mais d'abord, il faudra que je lui parle une dernière fois face à face._

_-D'accord, il s'avança pour m'embrasser._

_Il posa ses deux mains sur ma joue, et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvrit doucement la bouche, puis il introduit sa langue. Nous échangeâmes un profond baiser plein de tendresse. J'avais oublier combien c'était bon avec lui, je ne dirais pas meilleur mais différent des autres._

_-Bill, si tu savais combien ton corps ma manqué. De ne plus pouvoir te toucher, ça été comme si on m'avait couper les deux mains._

_-Toi aussi, Tom tu m'as manqué. murmurais-je._

_Je retira mon t-shirt, puis le posa à mon côté, je retira mon pantalon, puis mon boxer. _

_-Tu fais quoi? Me demanda-t-il_

_-Je renoue les liens du sang._

_Je posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Puis je m'avança sur lui pour le forcer à se coucher sur le dos. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, puis l'embrassa bougeant mon bassin en rythme avec le sien. Je lui retira son t-shirt taille XXL et le posa à côté de moi, doucement. Je voulais que ça dure longtemps ce moment avec lui. Puis je passa au pantalon, une fois qu'il fut enlever je pris les main de mon frère et les plaquas derrière sa tête. Je frottait mes parties génitales sur son boxer, c'était si bon que je lâcha un gémissement._

_-Quoi je te fais cette effet là? Dit-il en ricanant._

_-Tais toi et apprécie! --'_

_Je finis par lui retirer son boxer, puis lui lécha le torse. Il se releva brusquement, et me porta sur le lit. _

_-Tu fais quoi?? _

_-Ben, c'est plus confortable, et je vais te faire quelque chose._

_-Quoi comme quelque chose?_

_-Tais toi et apprécie! --°_

_Il descendit sa bouche vers mon nombril, puis plus bas me faisant pleins de bisous au passage. Puis goba mon sexe d'un seul cou. Il s'amusa avec, faisant des vas et vient avec la bouche le léchant de long en large de haut en bas. J'adorais ça, je ne eus pas le temps de prévenir mon frère. Et il en prit plein dans la bouche._

_-T'aurais pu me prévenir au moins que je m'y prépare._

_-Désolé --° c'était trop bon j'ai pas réussis _

_-Pas grave, après tout je mettais demandé qu'elle goût ça avait._

_-Verdict? _

_-Horrible --'_

_Il se coucha à côté de moi, Je me mis à quatre pattes, _

_-Tu viens Tom?_

_-J'arrive, il introduit d'abord en moi deux de ses doigts. fis quelques va et viens, puis ensuite il introduit son sexe en moi. Je peux vous dire que après John, ça fais comme si il avait laisser ses doigts. Mais c'était bon quand même. Il faisait de long va et vient, puis des courts, puis reprenais de plus en plu vite. Pendant un moment il me pénétra si fortement que je du me cramponner au draps pour ne pas finir par terre. Quand il jouit en moi,il resta encore un moment pour apprécier cet instant d'intimité avec son frère._

_ Le lendemain_

_J'était devant la maison de John, il fallait que j'en finisse et maintenant. Je sonna, quelques instants plus tard, sa mère vient m'ouvrir. _

_-Bonjour, John est-t-il là?_

_-Oui, monte il est dans la salle de bain._

_-Merci._

_Je fila dans les escaliers. Puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain._

_-John t'es où?_

_-Bill? Chuis là_

_-Ah te voilà,_

_Il avait un linge et se séchait les cheveux. Il était nu, se qui ne me faciliterais pas la tâche. _

_-Faut qu'on parle... Lui dis-je_

_-Ben viens on va dans la chambre._

_Je le suivis, ne ratant aucune miette du spectacle musclé qui s'offrait devant moi._

_Il ferma la porte derrière nous._

_-Oui, tu voulais me dire quoi? dit-il en cherchant ces affaires dans la commode._

_-Ben, je ne dois plus te voir. Je suis de nouveau avec Tom. Mais j'ai du faire un concession... ne plus jamais te parler._

_-Oh, je vois... Bien j'espère que tu seras heureux avec lui. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, Ton bonheur est le plus important à mes yeux. Mais n'oublie pas Bill, je serais toujours derrière toi, car un jour. Tu reviendras vers moi, et je le sais, et toi aussi._

_Et là je sus, que je l'aimerais encore pour longtemps encore._


End file.
